


As it should be

by Titti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Waffle House</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it should be

Sam enters the Waffle House, and can feel Dean's hand on his back, his eyes on the back of his neck, and he almost snaps. It's been weeks since they – Dean – has killed the demon, but Dean has never been more than a step behind him, following him, touching him.

The waitress looks at them and smirks, and Sam wants to snap at her, too, because the gay joke is becoming tiring, especially when Dean only moves closer when people imply that they are together.

"I'm going to the restroom, and no, you don't have to follow me, we aren't chicks," he snaps out and storms before Dean can say anything. He takes his time, washing his hands until the skin is falling off.

When he returns, Dean is sitting down, and there is a stack of chocolate chip waffles with ice cream and whipped cream in front of an empty seat, and it reminds him of that time when everyone forgot his eight birthday, and a day later Dean took him out for waffles at a cheap diner.

Sam sits down, the anger dissipating in front of the silent apology. "So I was thinking, there is this ghost-"

"I can't live without you."

The admission is so soft that Sam almost misses it, but then his brain catches up, and his heart skips a beat. He reaches over the table and covers Dean's hand, because at this point he doesn't care what the waitress thinks, and when he searches for the right words, he finally understands. He can't promise that he'll be safe or that he won't die, but there is something he can do.

"Next time, you can come to the bathroom with me."

He grins when Dean laughs. Then they are devouring waffles and Dean is calling him a sap, and everything is as it should be.


End file.
